Reflexo Reverso
by Mystik
Summary: This is what you're gonna become.


**Pairing:** DeanxSam

**Beta:** Kiraynn

**Genre:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

**Note: **Coda for the "dream a little dream of me" episode.

* * *

**Reflexo reverso**

He could feel it at his fingertips. All his body thrummed with the sheer pleasure of it; his hips were moving back and forth, back and forth. His green eyes were glued to the erotic image underneath him. The flushed cheeks, the open mouth, the glazed eyes. His little brother was too fuckable to be true. Not that Dean wasn't doing that right now.

"Dean…"

The husky voice drove him crazy. His body moved faster, pushing deeper inside Sam.

"Fuck….you feel so good."

The only response he got was two big hands pulling him by his neck, and the kiss that inflamed his desire. He smiled into the savage kiss and bit his brother's lip causing Sam to release a tiny yelp and let go of his mouth. The younger Winchester gripped his biceps painfully, but Dean couldn't care less.

"What are you doing, Dean? Get off me!"

The only response the blond gave was a low laugh, speeding up the tempo of his thrusts and making Sam moan in pain and agony.

"I love to fuck you, Sammy…"

"Stop it, Dean!"

He put his hand around Sam's neck, squeezing painfully. The brunet gasped and his breath came out in short pants as he fought for air.

"Dean…"

The green eyes glowed, looking inside the frightened irises of his brother. "I love…to kill you, Sammy."

The thrusts became faster as his grip on Sam's neck became tighter. Sam fought, but he was weaker than Dean. Bruises started to appear along Sam's body and a rivulet of blood slid from his opening to mix with the precome from Dean's cock.

"S-stop….it…" panted Sam, his hands falling beside his body.

He felt the last gasp of air that his little brother gave before dying. Dean growled as the low pressure on his groin exploded, along with his orgasm. He looked up at the ceiling, seeing his reflection in the mirror they had above them. His eyes, black as night, looked right back at him.

His reflection smirked, "This is what you're gonna become…"

Dean awoke and sat up in one move, the body next to him still slumbering peacefully. The blond panted, sliding his fingers through his hair as the sweat cooled on his skin. Sam moved slightly, his hand touching Dean's hip in a search for his warmth. The blond backed way from the touch as it if burned and got up from the bed. He went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and looking into the mirror above the sink. The dim light cast shadows over his ghostly face.

It had been three days since that faithful encounter with that psycho who entered people's dreams. Three days since facing himself. Since that day, he couldn't shake that awful feeling that was running through his heart. The words his demon-self told him still ringing in his ears:

_'You're gonna die! And this…this is what you're gonna become!'_

"Fucking psycho," muttered Dean. If Sam hadn't killed that fucker, the blond would go after the punk himself.

A loud band on the door woke Dean from his inner thoughts. The voice, still raspy with sleep, never failed to send a tingle down his spine. He turned the faucet on and splashed cold water onto his face, and by the time he opened the door Sam was ready to knock for the fifth time.

"Damn Dean, didn't you hear me knocking?"

"Actually I heard it about four times," said Dean, annoyed. "What do you want, Sam?"

"What do I want?" he crossed his arms putting on his best bitchy face, in Dean's honest opinion. "You're the one who woke up out of nowhere and got off the bed. What happened?"

Talking about it only made Dean remember the nightmare which he didn't want to do right then. He walked passed Sam's larger frame and went back to bed, not bothering to answer.

"Dean," and that was Sammy's insistent voice. "Please, tell me what's going on."

"Look Sam, I don't wanna talk about it, okay?!" Dean sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

The truth was he didn't want to face that he was scared as hell. Scared that someday he would come out of hell as a demon and kill Sam. The person he'd sold his soul for. Also, he didn't want to leave Sam alone… like he was all these years before they found each other.

He felt large hands caressing his hair and he looked up to find his little brother staring at him in a mixture of love and concern. Dean sighed deeply and hugged his brother's naked waist, burying his face in the flat stomach.

"De…what happened? You've been acting like this since we woke up from the psycho's dream."

"Sam…" said the blond, his voice muffled by the skin of Sam's abdomen, "I don't want to kill you."

"What are you talking about?" asked the younger Winchester, smiling a little bit at the tone in his brother's voice. He sounded like a little kid.

"When I die…I will go to hell and become like Ruby," answered Dean, for the first time speaking without measuring the consequences, "and when I come out of hell…I'm going to kill you."

Sam's gentle hands made him look up again. Dean stood and his little brother gave him a serious smile. "Listen to me, Dean. You're _not_ going to die. I won't let that happen so don't even think about something like that, okay?"

"You're almost convincing, Sammy," said Dean, smiling a little bit.

"How can I convince you I mean this?"

In answer, the older Winchester kissed his brother deeply which was immediately reciprocated. Dean hugged him tightly, their naked bodies pressed against one another.

"Prove I'm alive," whispered Dean, their breaths mingling.

"Anything you want…" moaned Sam against his mouth.

Almost simultaneously they fell on the bed, their bodies landing in a tangle of limbs. Sam opened his legs letting Dean rest between them and Dean rose one of them, resting it against his shoulder. He nipped and kissed Sam's inner thigh and the younger gave a shuddering breath.

"De…come on."

The blond loved when his little brother called for him like that. He moved his body sensuously, adjusting their positions and soon enough he began to push inside Sam's body. The entrance still slick from their previous activities. Sam moaned and clutched his shoulders, leaving marks of fingernails on his skin.

Everything happened slow and deep. Dean loved those times because it was when he could show just how much Sam meant to him, and how the thought of losing himself…losing Sam was driving the blond crazy.

"Dean, harder…"

The older Winchester complied, going deeper, more forcefully, and capturing Sam's lips in a torrid kiss. His body spiraled in a frenzy that always made him dizzy with pleasure.

"Dean…please…"

"Sammy…"

The brunet moaned louder and his nails dug deeper in Dean's skin, giving a delicious pain that mixed perfectly with their pleasure.

Eventually it was too much for them. Dean couldn't tell who reached the peak first; it didn't matter anyway. Every time with Sam was better than the last one and the only thought on his mind was what took so long for them to find this.

Sam rested his cheek on his brother's shoulder, smiling happily. His palm was pressed against Dean's heart as he felt his heartbeat. "Dean…I love you."

The blond hugged him by the waist and looked at the mirror on the ceiling. He saw nothing but Sam, alive and almost sleeping next to him. He green eyes still glowed from the orgasm minutes before.

"I'm gonna live for you."

"Dean?"

"Go to sleep, Sammy," answered the blond to his brother's mumbled question.

He closed his eyes and saw himself, with black, soulless eyes, smiling at him. His demon-self snapped his fingers, mocking him, his demonic voice still ringing in his mind.

_This is what you're gonna become._

**The End** _  
_


End file.
